Conventional tabletop or desktop lamps are typically shipped, displayed, and sold at retail with their lamp shades already formed in a cylindrical or other operationally deployed configuration. Many such conventional lamp shades incorporate one or more generally rigid frame elements to hold their cylindrical shape. Such frame elements may include, for example, one or more rigid hoops or similar structures which are permanently sewn, taped or glued to the remainder of the shade in order to provide permanent shape to the shade. In many cases, tape or fabric used to retain or conceal the hoops may undesirably obstruct the decorative pattern on the outer surface of the shade near, for example, the upper and lower edges of the shade. The fragility and bulkiness of such pre-formed conventional shade solutions may make them more expensive to ship to retail stores, and may render them inconvenient for the consumer to store while a replacement shade is temporarily in use. Such conventional shades may be easily damaged in a retail environment and take up a good deal of costly retail display space due to their bulkiness.
In a retail environment, efficient use of display space and the ability to attract and maintain the consumer's attention are key priorities. Moreover, some of the most effective retail display systems are those that compel a consumer to stop and physically engage the product offered for sale. Consumers who are in the market for attractive, inexpensive and readily-modifiable lighting solutions are often seeking a way to use their own home or office space more efficiently. Such consumers may therefore be particularly subconsciously drawn toward display systems in which limited space appears to be used with great efficiency.
What is needed is an interchangeable lamp shade kit in which the lamp shade is less expensive to produce, is more compact and durable during shipment and storage, is easier for a consumer to deploy and install on a lamp base while minimizing components required for assembly, and which allows the consumer to conveniently, inexpensively and repeatedly interchange one shade with another as their personal tastes or interests change. What is also needed is an improved system and method for displaying interchangeable lamp shade kits in a retail environment, wherein the display provides for a more efficient use of retail space to exhibit a greater variety of shade solutions, and compels a passing consumer to stop and interact with one or more components of the lamp shade kits.